The Clinical and Translational Pilot Project Program (PPP) of the Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium (PRCTRC) is a key component in the efforts to gain a better understanding of the health disparities that are present in the Puerto Rican and Latino populations. It is also a vital piece in promoting the translation of basic science knowledge to the bedside or the community. Through this program, the PRCTRC supports and promulgates the critical tenets of the National Institute of Minorities and Health Disparities and the translational research roadmap. The overall goal of this activity is to catalyze the formation of investigators working in multidisciplinary teams and science that will help reduce the existing health disparities in Hispanics. It also aims to increase the number of underrepresented minority investigators studying these health disparities. The program represents a key activity in accomplishing the strategic goals of the PRCTRC of integrating existing infrastructure, training and mentoring investigators and helping the process of translation of knowledge from the bench all the way to the community and viceversa.